Hello!
by fandomsmyfriends
Summary: So, this is my first fic. I tried! I unfortunately do not own All Time Low. Reviews are great! I'll update when i can.


I DON"T OWN ALL TIME LOW UNFORTUNATELY

HELLO!

You were so nervous about today. Hayley, one of your best friends had gotten you tickets to see All Time Low along with backstage passes! You couldn't wait to meet the band especially Alex and Jack. Running over to your closet you searched for the perfect outfit. "No, no, no." You continued in a monotone voice until you finally found the perfect outfit. It consisted of black skinny jeans, an All Time Low tee, and your new bright blue converse that you got for Christmas. You were fixing your hair when Hayley's voice filled your room. "Hurry up woman! You are not Tony so you have no excuse to be a turtle." She said shaking her finger at you.

You laughed," I'm working on it okay? Calm your tits." She simply glared before walking downstairs, but not without the threat of leaving you if you weren't ready in 10 minutes. You rolled your eyes but you were ready to go before time was up. You got in the car and almost immediately fell asleep seeing as you couldn't sleep the night before. You had gone through all your makeup until you finally found one that would cover your scars. You couldn't bear to see the disappointed look that Alex or Jack may give you if they saw. You were awaken by Hayley screaming. You gave her a "WTF?!" look before you were screaming too. You were finally there! We both jumped out of the car and ran into the stadium. "Holy shit." You whispered. The place was packed. The mosh pit was thriving already and all you could do was stare. You felt a tug on your arm and suddenly you were racing towards your seats, anxious for the show to begin. Then he stepped out. The sexiest man you've ever laid eyes on. Alex Gaskarth. You and Hayley started your own personal mosh pit and kept it going until the show was completely over. As soon as the music stopped blaring Hayley grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards the backstage entrance. You were surprised to see that you two were the first ones there. A security asked for your passes and you showed him before stepping through the door shaking from the butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You turned to ask Hayley a question when you were suddenly knocked to the ground, forcing the air out of your lungs.

" Oh shit! I'm so sorry are you okay?" , you heard apologies coming from above you. You were embarrassed but decided to look up anyway, only to be surprised when you saw Jack Barakat standing above you. Worry was clear on his face and you quickly stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked agin.

" Y-yah." You stuttered trying not to fangirl when you let out a squeal. Oh whale.

He laughed and the said " Im guessing you guys are here to meet us?" You both nodded frantically. "Well then," he said gesturing down the hallway," Let's go!" You walked behind Jack until you cam to a door. He flung it open and yelled " HEY GUYS I FOUND SOME FANS!" They all looked up and waved at you guys. Hayley was immediately pulled into a conversation with Jack and you watched with a smile on your face until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"And what's your name beautiful?" Omg don't freak you thought to yourself. It's just Alex Gaskarth right?

"Selena." You said with a blush.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Come sit with me!" He exclaimed, running back to the couch. You laughed and followed sitting lightly beside him. " Did you like the show?" He questioned, his eyes lit by pure adrenaline. You laughed and nodded. You felt your phone vibrate and frowned when you realized it was your mom, who drove you, and she was wondering where you were.

"Shit." You mumbled. " We have to go Hayley!" you called, which just got you a pout from her and Jack. You grinned and turned back to Alex who was also pouting. He quickly grabbed your phone and started typing. " What are you doing?" You asked trying to look at the screen, but he just turned away from you. You rolled your eyes and went to get Hayley when you realized that her lips were locked with Jack's. You quickly turned around only to have you phone shoved back into your hand, and Alex's mouth against yours. You quickly relaxed into the kiss only to pout when he pulled back much too quickly for your tastes. He laughed and pointed to your phone. You quickly unlocked it and saw that he had taken multiple pictures of just random things, some of them being him. You laughed and went to you contacts to send you mom a text when you noticed a new one had been added. "SEXY GUY IN A BAND" You laughed again before turning to Alex with an eyebrow raised. He just shrugged.

" Don't deny! Anyways, text me because I think I really like you and I would like to know more than just your name." He said. You nodded.

"Of course! Thank you!" you grabbed Hayley out of Jack's embrace and waved goodbye to the band and waited until you were out of earshot to look at Hayley. You both then screamed and laughed still shocked from what just happened. You were talking the whole way to the car still in disbelief and when you got in you both erupted in laughter. Your mom gave you a weird look but shook her and ignored it which just made you laugh harder. You both fell asleep as soon as you were out of the parking lot. You had to drop off Hayley first but your mom decided to wake you both since you lived only a few minutes away from Hayley.

" We're talking about this tomorrow. I'll be there at 12!" she called walking into her house and slamming the door behind her. You laughed lightly knowing she would stay true to her word. As soon as you got home you went up to your room and put on some PJ's. You loved your room. The band posters, drawings, and all things you were there. You smiled before curling up in bed completely ready to go to sleep. That's when your phone decided to buzz. You groaned and rolled over to get only to end up grinning when you saw it was from SEXY GUY IN A BAND. You laughed and unlocked it to read " Goodnight gorgeous! XOXO" You grinned and pulled the phone to your chest, falling asleep immediately with dreams of Alex dancing through your head.


End file.
